How I met my boyfriend
by NessCeliean
Summary: Szkolne perypetie Kandy i Allena oraz ich pokręconych przyjaciół. [Ness w roli Allena i Celiean jako Kanda.]
1. A to wszystko zaczęło się przez książkę

**ALLEN**

Opierałem się o okno siedząc na parapecie i przyglądałem się przechodzącym koło mnie uczniom. Mężczyźni kiwali mi głową i uśmiechali się przyjaźnie, dziewczyny albo posyłały mi uwodzicielskie spojrzenia, albo uciekały, całe się czerwieniąc.

To nie tak, że próbowałem zwracać na siebie uwagę, czy coś. Nie miałem przecież wpływu na to kto mnie lubi, a kto nie. A wcale nie starałem się, aby być kimś sławnym. Wręcz przeciwnie, w takich chwilach jak ta, chciałbym zniknąć i być niezauważalny! Sława nie była niczym dobrym. Wszyscy Cię obserwowali i czekali na twoje potknięcie. W dodatku kiedy na stołówce wszyscy się do mnie przysiadali, to nie dało się spokojnie jeść. Wszyscy mnie obserwowali jakby tylko czekali aż zakrztuszę się dzisiejszym schabowym. W dodatku dziewczyny zazwyczaj wieszały się na mnie, cały czas mną potrząsając, nie pozwalając mi porządnie przegryźć przed połknięciem. To nie tak, że narzekam na swoich przyjaciół! (Którzy tak naprawdę nie wiadomo czy byli moimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi… ale nie wolno wątpić w ludzi, prawda?)

Kiedy poszedłem do pierwszej klasy – chciałem, aby czas w liceum minął spokojnie. Miałbym kilku najlepszych przyjaciół i swoją wielką miłość. Taką prawdziwą. Taką, przez którą czuje się motylki w brzuchu i cały czas obawia się, że można ją stracić! Tyle, że nic takiego jeszcze nie poczułem. Kilka razy próbowałem, ale zawsze tylko raniłem tym siebie i innych, bo nie potrafiłem nic poczuć do kogoś. Zrezygnowałem więc z prawdziwych związków i próbowałem umocnić moje przyjaźnie.

Zaraz, zaraz… jakie przyjaźnie? Mówimy o tej wielkiej przyjaźni, dzięki której można przemierzać góry i przestworza? Chyba nie, bo takiej nie doświadczyłem…

Gdybym chociaż miał zgraną grupkę przyjaciół… ale życie chciało, że za każdym razem gdy się z nimi umawiałem, jakimś dziwnym przypadkiem trafiałem na grupę nieznajomych, którzy porywali mnie do siebie na jedną noc, tylko po to by potem zniknąć z pamięci.

Chciałem też mieć dobrego przyjaciela w wychowawcy… To też się nie udało… Chyba.

Mimowolnie skierowałem wzrok ku drzwiom do naszej klasy i zobaczyłem młodego, przystojnego nauczyciela z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Mężczyzna zagryzł wargę i mrugnął do mnie, łobuzersko się uśmiechając. Szybko odwróciłem wzrok i skierowałem go na „ten daleki świat za oknem". Nic nie było tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałem, ale czy było źle? Przecież mogłem być tępionym i nienawidzonym przez resztę szkoły. A to trudno by mi było znieść. Zapach, dotyk, głos… Zawsze potrzebowałem obecności ludzi w swoim życiu. Nawet jeśli była to tylko głupia iluzja przyjaźni, czy miłości.

Skierowałem wzrok na długowłosą dziewczyną, która chichotając przytulała się do mojego ramienia i opowiadała coś o swoim wczorajszym wieczorze. Starając się nie wyjść na aroganckiego, uśmiechnąłem się do niej promiennie i objąłem ją ramieniem. Jej ciemne oczy zabłyszczały i nagle zapomniała o czym mówiła wcześniej. Usłyszałem ,, Allen, uśmiech!" i chwile później zobaczyłem flesz.

- Ej! Nie powinieneś robić Allenowi zdjęć z zaskoczenia! – fuknęła Lenalee.

- Ale przecież ostrzegałem! – bronił się młody chłopak - uspokój się Lena, słodko wyszłaś.

- Naprawdę? Prześlij mi to zdjęcie!

Uhh. I chyba na tym się kończy bronienie mnie w tej sprawie. Widać, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia. No trudno. Gdy dziewczyna pobiegła do radosnego chłopaczka, zeskoczyłem z parapetu i ruszyłem w kierunku stołówki. Aż się przez to całe rozmyślanie zrobiłem głodny. Jedzenie zawsze rozwiązuje największe problemy.

Wyciągnąłem talerz i uśmiechnąłem się. Jednak dobrze zrobiłem, że poszedłem do szkoły, w której jest szwedzki stół. Więcej jedzenia dla mnie, mniej dla tych anorektyczek i dietetyczek! Napakowałem tyle, ile tylko mogłem unieść i przysiadłem się do najbliższego stolika. Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony z tego jakie piękne życie wiodę i złapałem za widelec. Jednak to była tylko iluzja pięknego życia…ponieważ w tym samym momencie zostałem uderzony książką.

* * *

><p><strong>KANDA<strong>

Pomału wszedłem do pokoju nauczycielskiego z nadzieją, że gdzieś tu znajdę tego starego dziada Tiedolla, co mu jakieś papiery miałem dostarczyć. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu i zakląłem cicho . Oprócz kilku zajętych swoją pracą nauczycieli, nigdzie nie było tego zakochanego w sztuce idioty. Odwróciłem się i już chciałem opuścić salę, kiedy ktoś zastąpił mi drogę.  
>- Kanda~! Jak miło zobaczyć naszego kochanego przewodniczącego! Ale co ty tu robisz, złotko? Niesłychanie rzadko można cię tu zastać! - Boże, tylko nie ten głos... Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem dumnie na stojącego przede mną rudowłosego nauczyciela.<br>- Na pewno bywam tu częściej, niż pan, dyrektorze Cross. - odparłem chłodno i bez dodatkowego słowa wyminąłem go. Za moimi plecami rozbrzmiał jego obrzydliwy śmiech, na co mimowolnie się skrzywiłem. Otwarcie zignorowałem rzucone w moją stronę "Kanda, jak zwykle sztywny!". Zignorowałem także fakt, że gdzieś tam (niestety nie wiadomo gdzie) Tiedoll czeka, aż dostarczę mu te dokumenty. Jakby nie mógł zostać w swojej klasie, tylko szlaja się po całej szkole... A ja za nim biegać nie będę! Niech się wypcha. Wrzuciłem stertę papierzysk do szafki i zamknąwszy ją z hukiem ruszyłem na stołówkę.  
>Marudząc przez całą drogę, wreszcie dotarłem do swojego stolika. Usiadłem przy nim, a na jego blat wyciągnąłem grubą, oprawioną w twardą okładkę, książkę. Podparłem się na dłoni i omiotłem salę obojętnym na wszystko spojrzeniem. Nie, nie przyszedłem tu jeść. Przyszedłem tu, by pełnić obowiązki przewodniczącego tej popieprzonej szkoły (czytaj - pilnowanie, czy banda debili, zwanych pieszczotliwie uczniami, niczego nie zmaluje). Tutaj miałem najlepszy widok na całą stołówkę... i pewność, że nikt tu nie usiądzie. Nikt nigdy się tu nie zbliżał. Więc dlaczego, do cholery, dziś było inaczej?!<br>Do mojego (i tylk o) stolika zbliżał się białowłosy chłopak ze stertą rozmaitych potraw na talerzu. Patrzcie państwo, ten kochany przez całe szkole społeczeństwo (z drobnymi wyjątkami, do których oczywiście należę) idiota odważył się tu podejść. Och, Allenie Walker, mam nadzieję, że spisałeś swój testament, bo właśnie dziś umrzesz. Śmiercią tragiczną i niezwykle bolesną.  
>Kiedy usiadł, zacząłem odliczać w myślach do dziesięciu. A nóż, widelec, się ocknie i zauważy, gdzie usiadł? Jednak nic się nie wydarzyło... Oprócz tego, że chłopak zaczął z bladym uśmiechem na ustach konsumować swój różnorodny posiłek. Ostrożnie podniosłem książkę i przepraszając ją w myślach za to, co zaraz zrobię, cisnąłem ją w albinosa. Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie. Trafiłem w sam środek tarczy... a raczej jego czoła. Chłopak potrząsnął głową i masując obolałe miejsce, spojrzał oszołomiony na leżącą w jego jedzeniu książkę. Zawarczałem groźnie i uderzając dłońmi o blat stolika poderwałem się z krzesła.<br>- Giniesz, kurduplu. - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Po prostu, kurwa, giniesz. - powtórzyłem nieco głośniej. Niektórzy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni. Co, nie słyszeliście klnącego człowieka? Odwróciłem głowę w kierunku gapiów.  
>- Nie patrzeć się, bo własnoręcznie wydłubię wam oczy. - wysyczałem. Od razu poskutkowało. Ah... Jaki wspaniały ze mnie przewodniczący.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEN<strong>

Podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na długowłosego, przystojnego mężczyznę, który miotał się na wszystkie strony i przeklinał. Zamrugałem kilka razy, próbując sobie przypomnieć skąd go znam, ale jakoś dobrze mi to nie szło. Omiotłem go uważnie spojrzeniem od góry do dołu. Był ubrany w białą koszulę i czarne spodnie, miał długie, spięte w kok włosy. Gdyby tylko nie ten wredny wyraz twarzy, to pewnie wszystkie laski leciałyby do niego, jak pszczoły do miodu. Dłonie miał umięśnione więc wolałem nawet nie myśleć, jak wygląda reszta jego ciała…

Podrapałem się po głowie w zażenowaniu, nie słuchając krzyków wysokiego chłopaka, który otoczony był przez górę książek. Najwidoczniej jakiś kujon. To dlatego nie mogę sobie go przypomnieć. Tacy to chyba życia nie mają. A co dopiero jakiś przygód miłosnych. Najwyżej seksualne przeżycia z książką od biologii.

Nie żebym miał coś do takich jak on. Ale nie powinni tak uciekać od ludzi i pałać do nich wielką nienawiścią jak ten wredny typ nade mną. Nie mieli do tego prawa, no! Co ich do tego upoważniało? Intelekt? Pff. No może ciemnowłosy miał w zanadrzu coś więcej niż intelekt, ale to nie znaczyło, że trzeba się od razu tak rzucać, jak się naruszy jego „prywatną przestrzeń". Przecież nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby go przelecieć, tylko żeby w spokoju móc zjeść rosołek. Może profesor Tyki i do niego już się dobrał. Wtedy to bym się nie dziwił jego zachowaniu. Ale w innym przypadku...

- Słyszysz co do ciebie mówię? – zapytał groźnie, wydzierając się na mnie i machając rękami na wszystkie strony. Rzuca się jakby go gwałcili. Skończony idiota…

- Nie. A ty to, przepraszam, kto ?

* * *

><p><strong>KANDA<strong>

- A ja to kto? – powtórzyłem oszołomiony, urywając w połowie jedną z moich sławnych wiązanek. – TY się pytasz, kim JA jestem? – spytałem się go jeszcze raz, chcąc się upewnić, czy aby na pewno dobrze słyszę.  
>- No… tak. – odpowiedział mi krótko, wzruszając ramionami. Niech ktoś dzwoni po pogotowie, bo bez jego interwencji się nie obejdzie. Ten szczyl… nie dość, że sprowokował mnie, dosiadając się tu, przez niego moja ulubiona książka wylądowała w kupie niezidentyfikowanego żarcia, to jeszcze bezczelnie ignoruje to wszystko i pyta się kim jestem?! Ooo nie, mój panie. My się tak bawić nie będziemy. Zaczerpnąłem głębszy oddech i wyprostowałem się. Zaszczyciłem go najbardziej dumnym i pełnym zniewagi spojrzeniem, jakie byłem w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.<br>- Ja, panie Walker, jestem Kanda Yuu. – wyjaśniłem mu, pomału cedząc każde słowo. – I jestem przewodniczącym tej przeklętej szkoły. – wysyczałem pochylając się nad nim. Chwyciłem go za koszulę i przyciągnąłem do siebie tak, by nasze oczy były na równym poziomie. – Przyszedłem tu, by trochę poobserwować, jak sprawują się uczniowie. A ty, Moyashi, bezczelnie się przysiadłeś i zacząłeś sobie jakby nigdy nic konsumować to śmieciowe żarcie, tym samym burząc mój spokój. Więc zwróciłem ci delikatnie uwagę, abyś odszedł. Na czym ucierpiała moja książka. – wytłumaczyłem mu wszystko od A do Z i chwyciłem za te paskudne białe kudły. Skierowałem jego głowę w dół, by zobaczył, jakie skutki przyniosła jego obecność. Ten tylko zachichotał.  
>- Miło mi poznać pana przewodniczącego. – odpowiedział grzecznie, jednak w jego tonie głosu dało się wyczuć nutkę ironii. Dzieciak sobie za dużo pozwala. – To po pierwsze. A po drugie – jestem Allen, a nie żaden Moyashi, Ba-Kanda! – warknął, próbując wysupłać głowę z mojego uścisku. Chwyciłem więc mocniej, aż syknął z bólu. I dobrze, zasłużył sobie. – A to, że zwracasz ludziom uwagę, ciskając w nich książkami, to nie moja wina, że lądują gdzie popadnie. Tu akurat to TY jesteś winowajcą. – dodał, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w triumfalnym uśmieszku. Ten... bachor… szarpnąłem jego głową do tyłu, przy okazji puszczając jego włosy. Chwyciłem torbę i bez jakiegokolwiek słowa opuściłem stołówkę. Gdy tylko drzwi się za mną zatrzasnęły, przypomniało mi się, że nie wziąłem książki. Zakląłem szpetnie i ruszyłem przed siebie. O nie, nie wrócę się tam. Gdybym to zrobił, ten cały Allen skończyłby z rozbitą głową.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEN<strong>

Jakkolwiek zdziwiła mnie dzisiejsza akcja na stołówce, nie zamierzałem wychodzić na „tego złego" i oddać Kandzie książkę oblaną moim przesolonym rosołem. Jakkolwiek Kanda mnie irytował, złościł i pocią…- skreślić ostatnie - to nie miałem zamiaru zachowywać się jak ten ostatni drań i zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Tak więc postanowiłem zachować się jak naiwny dzieciak i odkupić rosołowe ,,Jak wytrzymać z ludźmi i nie zwariować". Tak. Zdaje się, że tytuł książki idealnie opisywał charakter nowo poznanego przewodniczącego. Wielki Kanda Yuu na tronie i banda idiotów wokół. Rozkazywanie im i miotanie nimi musiało być naprawdę męczące. Wiecie, że najwięcej takich przypadków trafia do psychiatryka? I tego właśnie bał się Kanda Yuu! Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i otworzyłem drzwi do księgarni. Przeszukałem całe pomieszczenie i nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć tej cholernej książki. Byłem głodny i podirytowany. Wygląda na to, że dziś zamiast bigosu będzie przygoda pomiędzy „Partner dominujący - jak go zrozumieć" i „Rzucił we mnie książką - na pewno mnie kocha". No bez jaj! Kto wymyśla takie tytuły ?! I kto się godzi na wydanie takiego badziewia?! Złapałem się lady i spojrzałem na kobietę mordującym wzrokiem. Naprawdę chce zdążyć na bigos. Teraz to jej wygarnę! Widzi, że się plątam po sklepie i nie zaoferuje pomocy, co?! Tak jej wygarnę, że zrezygnuje z pracy!

- Dzień dobry, szanownej pani! – obdarzyłem ją szerokim uśmiechem - czy może byłaby pani taka miła i mi pomogła?

- Czego? – zapytała z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

Cholera! Siostra Kandy, czy co? Spojrzałem na jej nazwisko : Shintujishakanjinara. O ja pierdziu! To ja się jej nie dziwie, że taka ponura. Pewnie trudno wytrzymać w takim miejscu i to z takim nazwiskiem… Współczuję. No, ale może kiedyś autor ,,Jak wytrzymać z ludźmi i nie zwariować" wyda książkę ,,Jak wytrzymać w kupie bzdurnych książek z nazwiskiem Shintujishakanjinara i nie zwariować?". Jestem pewny, że coś takiego niedługo wyjdzie. To tylko kwestia czasu.

- No czego?

- Szukam książki ,,Jak wytrzymać z ludźmi i nie zwariować".

- To niech pan szuka...

- Mogłaby mi pani pomóc ją znaleźć?

- Mogłabym.

Cisza. Kobieta nie rusza się z miejsca, przygląda mi się z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

- A więc? – zapytałem entuzjastycznie.

- A więc co?

- Czy pomoże mi pani?

Na jej twarzy wstąpił grymas, jakby od tygodnia nie jadła bigosu. Jednak ruszyła się i podała mi książkę.

- To będzie 80 złoty.

Że ile ? Kurde. Teraz to naprawdę mam ochotę zabić tego idiotę! Przez tydzień będę musiał żyć w celibacie! Bez lodów! Westchnąłem i podałem kobiecie banknot. Nagle spojrzała na mnie i lekko uśmiechnęła się.

- Wie pan... Mógłby mi pan tę książkę podarować? Przydałaby się.

- Mógłbym. - powiedziałem naśladując jej wcześniejszą wypowiedź i uśmiechając się, czmychnąłem ze sklepu.

* * *

><p><strong>KANDA<strong>

Przemierzałem szkolne korytarze, klnąc pod nosem i nerwowo spoglądając na wyświetlacz telefonu. Mamy cztery minuty po siedemnastej… Tsk, nieźle. Jestem mocno spóźniony, a nadal nie wypełniłem swoich wszystkich obowiązków. Po kiego chuja pchałem się do samorządu uczniowskiego? Nie… To nie był mój problem. Problemem był ten zdrowo pokręcony starzec Tiedoll, którego za cholerę nie mogłem znaleźć! Szukałem cały dzień! No… prawie. Jedną przerwę sobie odpuściłem i poszedłem poobserwować plebs na stołówce. Jednakże pobyt tam wyprowadził mnie z równowagi bardziej, niż błądzenie po korytarzach ze stertą dokumentów. A niech diabli porwą tego Walkera. Nie dość, że mnie wkurwił na całego, to jeszcze przez niego straciłem cenną rzecz. A mianowicie książkę, która jest warta krocie! Całe moje dzienne kieszonkowe na nią poszło! I teraz co? Nie mam książki, a po drugą nie pójdę… Przynajmniej nie dziś. Nie mam na to czasu. Nie mam także czasu na bezsensowne krążenie i szukanie profesora! Cisnąłem papierami o podłogę, przez co schludnie ułożony stos rozsypał się po całej podłodze. Jednak tak tego nie wypada zostawić… Wyjąłem jakąś luźną kartkę z zeszytu i starannie napisałem na niej „Dla profesora Tiedolla". A nóż, widelec bałagan ten znajdzie jakaś sprzątaczka i przekaże mu te kartki? Oby. Bo jak nie to nie dość, że się wkurwię, to jeszcze będę miał kłopoty. Tsk. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie. Zadowolony z tego, jak rozwiązałem męczący mnie od rana problem, ruszyłem do domu, gdzie czeka na mnie obiad i przesunięta lekcja manipulacji ludźmi.


	2. I przez książkę to nadal trwało

**KANDA**

Nie wyspałem się. Nie, może inaczej… Nie spałem w ogóle. Jakoś tak wyszło, że gdy tylko wsunąłem się pod kołdrę, sen momentalnie mnie opuścił. Leżałem więc przez całą noc i tępo wpatrywałem się w sufit, przez co rano czułem się jak wymięta ściera. Powolnie zawiązałem na szyi krawat i popijając ostygłą już kawę – wyszedłem z domu. Przetarłem oczy i złorzecząc na rażące promienie słońca ruszyłem do szkoły. Tak jak zawsze pokonywałem tę drogę w bardzo krótkim czasie, tak dziś wyjątkowo mi się dłużyła.

- Che, to pewnie przez brak snu. – mruknąłem do siebie i schowałem twarz w dłoni. Zapowiada się naprawdę męczący dzień. Dla mnie i dla osób, które odważą się dziś ze mną zadrzeć. O nie, nie będę się cackał. Od razu poderżnę gardła, albo powieszę na maszcie przed szkołą. Wszedłem do szkoły, a zgiełk jaki tu panował od razu zamienił się w cichy szum.  
>- Tu ma być kompletna cisza. – syknąłem i wyjąwszy książki z szafki skierowałem się na schody, gdzie przyczepił się do mnie pewien rudowłosy natręt.<br>- Nie wyglądasz dziś najlepiej, Yuu. – powiedział, przyglądając mi się badawczo. Prychnąłem w odpowiedzi.  
>- Nie mów do mnie po imieniu, bo zaszlachtuję. – warknąłem i obrzuciłem go morderczym spojrzeniem. – Nie mogłem spać. – mruknąłem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. Zielone oko Królika rozszerzyło się w szoku. No tak, to w końcu pierwszy raz, kiedy mu się z czegoś tłumaczę. Brak snu równa się brak trzeźwego myślenia.<br>- Woo, no to nieźle. A dlaczego? – zapytał promieniejąc. Liczy, że opowiem mu coś więcej?  
>- Pełnia. – odpowiedziałem krótko, wyklinając na siebie w myślach. Dobra, przynajmniej podałem mu jakąś wymówkę, niekoniecznie prawdziwą.<br>- Nie było pełni… Yuu, czyżbyś oglądał…? – zagrodził mi drogę i przybrał ten swój zboczony wyraz twarzy. Uniosłem brew, próbując zrozumieć o co mu chodzi. Gdy do mnie dotarło, co ten idiota miał na myśli, fuknąłem.  
>- Zamknij się, głupi króliku, nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. – odpowiedziałem i wyminąłem go.<br>- Czyli jednak! Oj, Yuu. Nie znałem cię od tej strony… - zachichotał. Zignorowałem to i zatrzymałem się pod klasą. Oparłem się o ścianę i zacząłem przyglądać się wszystkim i wszystkiemu dookoła. Zostało jeszcze trochę czasu do lekcji…

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEN <strong>

Czekałem na niego przed szkołą. Za cholerę nie udało się go złapać w czasie lekcji… no i też sam nie miałem na to dużo czasu. Cały czas Lena łaziła za mną i komentowała to, jak nagle się zainteresowałem ,,panem kujonem". Chociaż to wcale nie tak, że się zainteresowałem. Po prostu wypytywałem kilka osób o to, co o nim sądzą, czy go lubią, co wiedzą na jego temat, etc…  
>Wygląda na to, że jest z bogatej rodziny i mało do kogo się odzywa. Większość facetów sądzi, że jest pedziem, bo nie leci na laski, kilku facetów wyraźnie interesowała zawartość spodni ciemnowłosego… damska część szkoły bardzo chętnie widziałaby go w swoim łóżku… Nie wiadomo czy to ze względu na wygląd, kasę czy intelekt. Czy może wszystko na raz? Lena go wyraźnie nienawidziła i to z całego serca. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale jej zachowanie zaczęło mnie jeszcze bardziej irytować. Uważa się za moją dziewczynę, chociaż nigdy nie zapytała mnie o chodzenie, czy chociaż samopoczucie. Kandę też ocenia z góry. Może i jest dupkiem ale to nie powód do nazywania go dupkiem. No może i moja logika nie była do końca logiczna, ale na pewno bardziej logiczna, niż logika Leny. Czy coś takiego... W każdym razie miałem jej już dzisiaj dość. I to do tego stopnia, że byłbym w stanie zadźgać ją widelcem na stołówce. I naprawdę ledwo się powstrzymałem. Niech ją jakiś królik zgwałci w ciemnej uliczce i zakopie pod kościołem. Będę mógł wreszcie odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem! Huraaa! Wszystko od razu stałoby się piękniejsze. Nawet banda debili czczących osobę Kandy nie zepsułaby mojego życia. Przepełnionego blaskiem i Kan… kantorkiem. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego pomyślałem o tym kantorku… pewnie z podekscytowania.<br>Zaśmiałem się i podniosłem wzrok. Ciemnowłosy właśnie wychodził ze szkoły. Otoczony był przez wianuszek kobiet, które przytulały się do jego ramienia i chichotały. Kanda nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. I to wcale nie świadczyło o jego orientacji… Ja sam nienawidziłem tych głupich idiotek…  
>Z kucyka wyplątało mu się kilka kosmyków włosów i opadały one teraz na bladą twarz. Zdziwiłem się, jak bardzo zmienia to jego wygląd. Długie kosmyki opadające na długą, zgrabną szyję i wyraźnie widocznie obojczyki…Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i potrząsnąłem głową. Ten upał źle działa na ludzi… naprawdę.<br>- O… Oi ! Kanda! – zawołałem i podbiegłem w jego stronę - Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

* * *

><p><strong>KANDA<strong>

Akurat wychodziłem ze szkoły po iście męczącym dniu, oblepiła mnie masa cycatych (zresztą tych płaskich też) panienek. Wszystkie wesoło świergotały i przekrzykiwały się, jak to by było miło, gdybym się z nimi umówił, albo podwiózł do domu. Tsk, może jeszcze frytki do tego? Kiedy tak szedłem usilnie ignorując irytujące piski panienek, do moich uszu dotarł czyjś głos. Wyróżniał się wśród tłumu i na pewno nie należał do żadnej z rozgadanych dziewczyn. Stanąłem w miejscu i unosząc brew w geście zdziwienia spojrzałem na biegnącego w moim kierunki białowłosego. Czegoż on może chcieć? Bym mu coś złamał? Trafić do szpitala i poleżeć tam z miesiąc? A może umrzeć na miejscu?  
>- Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – zapytał niepewnie, patrząc na mnie z dołu. Och? Tylko porozmawiać? Niech mu będzie. Skinąłem nieznacznie głową na znak zgody. Ten szybko rozejrzał się po otaczającym mnie wianuszku bab i jakby struchlał.<br>- Ano… a można tak na osobności? – padło kolejne pytanie, a ja znów potaknąłem delikatnym skinieniem. Odprawiłem machnięciem ręki moje natrętne fanki i wskazałem miejsce rozmowy. Chłopak podążył za mną wyraźnie zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji. Pewnie bał się, że spławię go jak większość. Jednak większość chciała tylko pogadać, a potem zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka, a w jego oczach było widać, że chce coś kompletnie innego, niż dzikie seksy z udziałem mojego tyłka. I całe szczęście… Jak się okazuje, te głupie kiełki fasoli zachowują jeszcze pozory normalności i resztki przyzwoitości.  
>- Dobrze więc… Czego chciałeś? – spytałem chłodno, ponownie unosząc brew. Albinos jakby chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, co ma powiedzieć, a gdy wreszcie udało mu się poskładać myśli, zaczął ostrożnie:<br>- Bo słuchaj… chodzi o tą wczorajszą sytuację… - huh? Ta sprzeczka na stołówce? Weź mnie nie wkurzaj! Przez ciebie straciłem ukochaną książkę! Warknąłem ostrzegawczo, by nie brnął dalej i zmykał, jednak on stał nieugięty i kontynuował – I o twoją książkę… tą co wylądowała w zupie… Ja naprawdę przepraszam… Nie chciałem, żeby to się tak skończyło. Dlatego… - tu urwał i zaczął coś szukać w torbie. Kiedy wyjął grubą książkę w brązowej twardej okładce, zmrużyłem oczy. – Postanowiłem ci ją odkupić. – dokończył i wysunął w moim kierunku rękę z książką. Chwyciłem ją ostrożnie i spojrzałem na tytuł. Złote ,,Jak wytrzymać z ludźmi i nie zwariować" widniało na środku okładki. Prychnąłem tylko i podrzuciłem lekko książkę. Tak samo ciężka, jak zawsze. Aż korci, żeby nią w kogoś rzuci. A jedyną osobą, która znajduje się w zasięgu, jest Walker. Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie, oczekując na jakąkolwiek reakcję. No i się jakiejś doczeka. Tylko wątpię, by był na nią przygotowany. Rzuciłem w niego książką. Uderzyła go w klatkę piersiową i z głuchym plaskiem upadła na ziemię. Białowłosy od razu zaczął rozmasowywać trafione miejsce.  
>- OI! A to za co?! Ja tu ci książkę kupuję (a tania to ona nie była), a ty nią jeszcze we mnie rzucasz? – zaczął się awanturować, co zignorowałem. Podszedłem do niego i bez słowa podniosłem książkę z ziemi. Kiedy mijałem naburmuszonego Moyashiego, odwróciłem się jeszcze szybko i posłałem mu delikatny uśmiech. – Dziękuję. – mruknąłem cicho i podążyłem do czekających na mnie dziewczyn.<p> 


	3. Miłość rośnie wokół nas

**ALLEN**

Oparłem się o ścianę i czekałem na lekcję. Całą nocą nie mogłem spać. Męczyły mnie różne myśli i obrazy. Całą noc przewracałem się z jednego boku na drugi i wtulałem się mocno w poduszkę.  
>Nie mam pojęcia co tak zakłóciło mój spokój, ale nie chciałem się temu poddać. Trzeba stawiać czoła swoim problemom. Gdybym tylko wiedział, co jest moim problemem, to może łatwiej by mi było sobie z nim poradzić…<br>Cały wczorajszy dzień wyglądał tak: piski dziewczyn, natrętna Lena, książka, brzydka Lena , Kanda, dziewczyny wokół Kandy, Kanda w rozczochranych włosach, złośliwy Kanda, książka Kandy, uśmiech Kandy.  
>Czyli nic specjalnego, a przynajmniej nic, co mogłoby zakłócić mój spokój. Może to była tylko jednorazowa przygoda… pełnia księżyca czy coś takiego. A jak nie, to zawsze można wszystko zrzucić na Lenę i ją cały dzień ignorować. Aż się cały trzęsę z radości. Może nie na tyle, żeby rozpocząć wielką orgię na środku korytarza. ale na tyle by oderwać się od mrocznej rzeczywistości.<br>Do czasu gdy usłyszałem nad sobą chichot, którego tak bardzo nienawidziłem.  
>- Alluś! – wiedźma wyciągnęła macki i oplotła mnie nimi. Szopa na głowie , dziury zamiast oczu, czarne usta i ostre niczym nóż zęby. Macki coraz mocniej oplatały moje ciało. Miałem ochotę uciekać i już nigdy nie wracać.<br>- Alleeenuuuś! – powiedziała ochrypłym głosem, a jej zielony, smażący skórę oddech dotknął mojej skóry. Oddech śmierci, cholera - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam!  
>Tak bardzo aby mnie związać, porwać i zamknąć w piwnicy? Mam nadzieję, że nie.<br>- Co się znów stało? - odwarknąłem starając się jednak być w miarę miły.  
>Oczy wiedźmy zaświeciły się jakimś dziwnym (przeklętym) blaskiem. Pewnie rzuca klątwę. Nie można patrzeć jej w oczy!<br>- Oh! Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy się ze mną drażnisz!  
>Jakbym dał jej w twarz to uznała by to za pieszczotę? Trzeba kiedyś spróbować!<br>- Lenalee… Ja naprawdę mam dzisiaj dość, czy mogłabyś…  
>- Ależ Alluś! - pomyśleć choć raz o mnie, a nie o zakupach, plotkach, kopulacji i prokreacji? Chyba jednak wymagam zbyt wiele – Wiesz, jakie plotki krążą po szkole?!<br>No tak. Jak mówiłem. Plotki to chleb powszedni. A wiedźmy uwielbiają suchy chleb bez masła. Lena jest cienka, jak masło na zbyt wielu kromkach. Chociaż chyba nie o to chodziło Bilbo… Ale mniejsza. Zaraz wiedźma zacznie opowiadać o tym, jak A zarywał do B, ale B kochał C, ale C okazał się facetem, który miał romans z nauczycielem D, który był ojcem A, który ostatecznie zszedł się z C, a B poszedł na frytki razem z E. Tworzymy nową wersję mody na sukces, z aktorami z Złotopolskich. Heheszki.  
>- Podobno wczoraj wyznałeś swoją miłość Kandzie!<br>Spojrzałem na nią zszokowany i nie potrafiłem powstrzymać rumieńców pojawiających się na mojej twarzy. Dlaczego niby miałbym wyznawać miłość temu idiocie? Głupi Kanda! Jest facetem i to wrednym dupkiem! Jak mógłbym kochać takiego sadystę? Wykorzystuje swoją seksowną dupę, aby manipulować innymi ludźmi… dupek. Pff… czemu miałbym wybierać Yuu, skoro mam tyle innych kandydatów na chłopaka? Mogę zdobyć Lavi'ego, który ostatnio często się koło mnie kręcił. A Bookman był bardzo przystojnym chłopakiem z fajnym charakterem. Taki kolorowy człowiek. Bak na mnie leci. Ewidentnie. Może i nie jestem fanem blondynów, ale dla niego mógłbym zrobić wyjątek… no i jest jeszcze profesor Tyki. Nie, żebym chciał się wplątać w romans z nauczycielem… chociaż to chyba już się wplątałem. Nie z mojej winy oczywiście, ale kilka razy Tyki dziwnie mnie dotykał tłumacząc coś na lekcji. Raz nawet pocałował mnie w kark… a może mi się wydawało?  
>- Że co ? Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem ? – zapytałem zirytowany. Chwile później Lena znów się we mnie wtulała. To chyba był błąd. Mogłem powiedzieć żeby się mną nie interesowała. No ale przecież nie będę ogłaszał całemu światu, że jestem gejem… Nie żebym nigdy nie próbował z kobietami - Nie wiem o czym mówisz, ale proszę Cię abyś nie wtrącała się w moje życie prywatne.<br>Dziewczyna zamarła i spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczyma. Tego mi brakowało.  
>- Aleee jak to? – zajęczała i zbliżyła do mnie swoje usta - Przecież jesteśmy razem! I troszczę się o ciebie, żebyś nie zbliżał się do tego dupka!<br>Moja cierpliwość się skończyła. Odepchnąłem dziewczynę i spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem. Dość czarów wiedźmy!  
>- Że niby jesteś ze mną? Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem? Z kim jeszcze jestem? Może jeszcze jestem jakąś dziwką, co ? Nie jestem twoją dziwką. Nie jestem nawet twoim przyjacielem. Tak naprawdę to nic o mnie nie wiesz!<br>Dziewczyna była tak zszokowana, że nawet przestała płakać. Przynajmniej tyle. Pff.  
>- Ale… - zrobiła krok w moją stronę. A ja dodałem już spokojniej.<br>- Nie masz prawda mnie dotykać. Nie masz prawda nazywać mnie swoim chłopakiem. Nie masz prawa obrażać innych za ich plecami. Nie masz prawda nazywać Ba-Kandę dupkiem!  
>Odwróciłem się na pięcie i ruszyłem przed siebie. Uff, jak gorąco. Zjadłbym loda.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KANDA<strong>

Kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg szkoły, zostałem zaatakowany przez stado wytęsknionych za moim pięknem bab… i kilku facetów, którym udało się wmieszać w tłum. Te dziewczyny, którym udało się podejść najbliżej mnie zaczęły radośnie paplać o swoich lekcjach i planach na popołudnie. A mnie to szczerze nie obchodzi… I nigdy nie obchodziło. Ale czy dociera coś do tych pustych łepetyn? Jakoś w to wątpię. Prychnąłem pod nosem i ruszyłem do swojej szafki, gdzie znając życie będzie tona miłosnych liścików, upieprzonych toną słodkich perfum, którymi prześmierdnie mi cała szafka. Otworzyłem ją i wyciągnąłem potrzebne mi książki, przy okazji zgarniając liściki do pobliskiego kosza. Ignorując lepiący się do mnie tłum, ruszyłem na pierwsze zajęcia…

Pod klasą czekał na mnie Lavi, który gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się radośnie i zaczął mi machać jak wariat. Przystanąłem koło niego.  
>- Yuu! Mam najnowsze ploteczki! I chcę wiedzieć, czy są one prawdą! – zakrzyknął przybliżając się do mnie. Spojrzał pierw na otaczające mnie osoby, a potem na mnie. – To prawda, że Allen wyznał ci wczoraj swoje uczucia? – zapytał. Uniosłem brew w geście zdziwienia. Przez tłumek przeszedł zaintrygowany szept.<br>- Słucham? Dlaczego więc nie byłem przy tym? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem. Nie przypominam sobie, by wczoraj ten białowłosy mi jakiekolwiek uczucia wyznawał. Nie było żadnego „kocham cię" pomiędzy „kupiłem ci książkę", a pretensjami, dlaczego nią w niego rzucam. Ale czy musze się komukolwiek się tłumaczyć?  
>- Serio? Bo wszyscy o tym gadają. To dość gorący temat. – zaczął. Tsk, jak on kocha wtrącać nos w nieswoje sprawy. Wszyscy zaczęli szeptać. A ja to najzwyczajniej w świecie olałem i wszedłem do klasy.<br>Następna przerwa wyglądała podobnie, mnóstwo szeptów, albo otwartych pytań kierowanych w moją stronę. W pewnym momencie myślałem, że po prostu wybuchnę i wykrzyczę wszystkim, że to nie prawda! Jednak… książka, którą odkupił mi Moyashi, nauczyła mnie czegoś innego. Spokój. Zacząłem w myślach odliczać do dziesięciu, kiedy do głowy przyszedł mi szatański plan. Zamiast zignorować te wszystkie pytania, odpowiem na nie… Niezbyt zgodnie z prawdą, ale jak chcą takiej odpowiedzi, to ją dostaną!  
>- Przepraszam… - zaczęła nieśmiało jakaś gruba i niska dziewucha. – To prawda, że Allen Walker wyznał ci miłość? – zapytała i utkwiła wzrok w ziemi. Uniosłem brew.<br>- Tak, to prawda. – odpowiedziałem na tyle głośno, by wszyscy wokoło mnie usłyszeli. – Allen Walker wyznał mi miłość. – dodałem, by było wiadome o co chodzi. Wszyscy zesztywnieli, a ja postanowiłem się stąd ulotnić. Ruszyłem przed siebie, kiedy coś jeszcze mi przyszło do głowy.  
>- Ale go odrzuciłem! – krzyknąłem przez ramię. – Bo mnie nie obchodzą czyjeś uczucia! Ani jego, ani kogokolwiek innego! –dodałem i przyspieszyłem kroku. Za plecami została oszołomiona gromadka uczniów. Żałośni są, naprawdę…<br>Kiedy chciałem skręcić na jeden z pobocznych i dość cichych korytarzy, z impetem coś na mnie wpadło. Cofnąłem się kilka kroków, oszołomiony siłą uderzenia. Zanim cokolwiek zobaczyłem, do moich uszu dotarł cichy plask i przeciągły jęk bólu. Oho, chyba ten ktoś nie miał tyle szczęścia co ja i siedzi teraz na podłodze…

* * *

><p><strong>ALLEN<strong>

Gdy szedłem przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na szepczących za moimi (dosłownie) plecami uczniów, uderzyłem w jakiegoś przechodnia i upadłem na ziemię. Ała. Dupa boli! Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie siniaków. Jęknąłem i zacząłem masować dół pleców. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest kolejny natrętny, ciekawski…  
>- Moyashi ?<br>Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem zszokowanego Japończyka. Cholera jeszcze jego w całym tym bałaganie brakowało. Jego włosy znów były w nieładzie, a oczy miał lekko podkrążone. Chyba ostatnio za dobrze nie sypiał. A my co…? Kobiety, którym synchronizują się okresy? Nie przejmowałem się tym, że wszyscy przyglądają się nam z ciekawością. To przecież nie pierwszy raz. Nie martwiłem się też tym, że perfidnie wpatruję się w chłopaka bez słowa. Na jego twarzy nie wyjątkowo nie malowało się zirytowanie, a raczej… zdziwienie i zaniepokojenie? Dlaczego ten dupek miałby być zaniepokojony z mojego powodu? Zresztą chyba wole nie wiedzieć.  
>Wyciągnąłem dłoń w kierunku ciemnowłosego. Ten się nie ruszył.<br>- Przewróciłeś mnie, więc mógłbyś chociaż pomóc mi wstać… - burknąłem obrażony.  
>Wyraz jego twarzy natychmiast się zmienił z zdziwionego w zirytowany grymas. Chwycił książkę i rzucił nią we mnie.<br>- Ja?! Przewróciłem?! – wydarł się na mnie, jakbym był powodem wszystkich jego problemów - To ty powinieneś patrzeć gdzie idziesz, głupi Moyashi!  
>Prychnąłem głośno i uderzyłem pięścią w podłogę niczym irytowane dziecko.<br>- No to może popatrz, kto leży na ziemi!  
>Chłopak założył ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się władczo. Właaa… ale sek… znaczy ten tego no… sensowna poza… Szybko uniosłem rękę i podrapałem się po głowie, ukrywając delikatny rumieniec.<br>- I wychodzi na jaw, jakim chucherkiem jesteś, Moyashi.  
>No tego brakowało! Poderwałem się i stanąłem przed nim wyprostowany. Nie chwaląc się, jestem jednym z najlepszych sportowców w szkole, w porównaniu do tego…. Kujona.<br>Chwyciłem go za chude ramiona i przyjrzałem się nim. Oczywiście zanim zdążył się zorientować co robię i odepchnął mnie.  
>- Chucherkiem? – zaśmiałem się – Nawet jeśli, to widać jakim dupkiem jesteś, nie pomagając takiemu chucherku jak ja!<br>- Oh! Jesteś tak delikatny, że boję się, że bym Cię zgniótł byle dotykiem!  
>- No przestań! Aż tak delikatny nie jestem! Nie umrę od takiego dotyku!<br>- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny, Moyashi- zaśmiał się spoglądając na mnie z góry i zbliżając się do mnie.  
>- Nazywam się Allen! To może spróbujesz co? Pokaże Ci jakim „ chucherkiem" jestem!<br>- Yuu! A więc to prawda, że jesteś z Allenem! – zawołał ktoś z boku. Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany. Lavi? Co on…? - Tak się cieszę, że znalazłeś swoją drugą połówkę!  
>Wmurowało mnie. Dosłownie wmurowało. Co ten chłopak insynuuje? I dlaczego jest tak blisko z Kandą?<br>- Głupi króliku! Powiedziałem, żebyś nie wtrącał nosa w nie swoje sprawy!  
>Czerwonowłosy chłopak uciekł przed ciosem i zasłonił się mną, obejmując mnie w pasie i robiąc ciche „Are are… Jaki nie miły". Czułem się niekomfortowo i momentalnie się zarumieniłem. Dlaczego ten chłopak mnie przytulał?<br>- Allen! Kanda powiedział dziś, że wyznałeś mu swoją miłość, ale był tak zawstydzony, że nie chciał przyznać się, że też Cię kocha!  
>Ko…Kocha? O czym mówił Bookman? Spojrzałem cały czerwony na Kandę, który zaczął rzucać w nas książkami.<br>- Głupi królik! Głupi Moyashi!  
>Dupek! Dupek do nieskończoności. Chciałem się na niego rzucić, ale Lavi mocno trzymał mnie w pasie.<br>- Puść mnie! Pokaże temu idiocie, jaki delikatny jestem! Uduszę Cię!  
>Lavi chichotał do mojego ucha, a reszta uczniów wpatrywała się zszokowana na całe zajście.<br>- Co tu się dzieje? – natychmiast rozpoznałem głos i momentalnie chciałem zniknąć gdzieś w najciemniejszych zakątkach szkoły - Allen?  
>Ciemnowłosy nauczyciel spojrzał na oplatające mnie ramiona i stojącego blisko Kandę. Jego oczy zabłysły i natychmiast odciągnął mnie i przyciągnął do siebie.<br>- Możesz mi wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje, Allen?  
>Zacząłem szybciej oddychać i plątać się w odpowiedzi. Tylko nie on, tylko nie on. Nigdy się go teraz nie pozbędę. Ostatnio coraz bardziej mnie przeraża, a…<br>- A więc Bookman i Kanda znęcali się nad tobą. Pójdziemy do mojego gabinetu.  
>Objął mnie ramieniem i ruszył korytarzem.<br>- Nie! Znaczy… - mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi - Nic mi nie jest, więc pójdę już.  
>Przeklinając pod nosem minąłem zszokowanych uczniów.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> KANDA<strong>

Stałem przez chwilę, próbując ogarnąć zaistniałą sytuację. Kiedy tylko Moyashi zniknął mi z oczu, zawarczałem groźnie i ignorując stojącego za plecami nauczyciela, postąpiłem krok w kierunku Lavi'ego. Chłopak cofnął się, rozglądając po wszystkich. Wyglądał, jak mały nieporadny zwierzak, którego zapędzono w kąt. Khh… I tak właśnie powinien wyglądać! Doskoczyłem do niego i chwyciłem za kołnierz jego koszuli.

- Tyyy… - wysyczałem. Wszystko się we mnie buzowało. Miałem ochotę przywalić tą rudą łepetyną w coś twardego! Najlepiej to w mur… A potem poprawić patelnią. I dla pewności przypieprzyć jeszcze drzwiami. I młotkiem. Zebrałem pospiesznie książki i nie puszczając struchlałego Lavi'ego, ruszyłem przed siebie. Na dwór. Zapalić, kurna.  
>- Oi, Yuu… Gdzie mnie ciągniesz, paskudo? – zapytał cicho młody Bookman.<br>- Zapalić. – odpowiedziałem chłodno. – A ty idziesz ze mną, bym miał pewność, że już nic nie zmajstrujesz. – dodałem i szarpnąłem go mocniej. Silnym kopniakiem otworzyłem drzwi i zaczerpnąłem świeżego powietrza. Jeszcze chwilę ciągnąłem za sobą tego głupiego królika, jednak kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do mojej kryjówki – puściłem go. Opadłem z ciężkim westchnieniem na trawę i wyjąłem z torby paczkę papierosów. Pogrzebałem jeszcze chwilę, poszukując zapalniczki. Chwilę później zaciągnąłem się mocno papierosem. Przez moment trzymałem dym w ustach, a potem wydmuchnąłem go wprost na przyglądającego mi się z niezadowoleniem Lavi'ego. Ten zaczął kasłać, rozgarniając szare chmury.  
>- Fuj, ohyda! Yuu! One z dnia na dzień są coraz mocniejsze! – krzyknął, przecierając załzawione oczy. Uniosłem brew.<br>- Serio? Ja jakoś nie czuję różnicy. – odparłem sarkastycznie i ponownie zaciągnąłem się. Rudowłosy tylko prychnął coś w odpowiedzi i usiadł koło mnie. Westchnął cicho.  
>- Yuu, ja dobrze wiem, że to tylko głupie plotki… Potwierdziłeś je, bo miałeś dość tych natrętów. – zaczął spokojnie. Na moment zamarłem z papierosem w dłoni. Spojrzałem na niego i kiwnąłem delikatnie głową.<br>- Tego powinienem się spodziewać po młodym Bookmanie. – mruknąłem i wgniotłem papierosa w ziemię. – Dobra, chodźmy na lekcję. – powiedziałem i podniosłem się z ziemi.  
>- Już minął job? – zapytał, patrząc na mnie z dołu. Kiwnąłem głową i ruszyłem przed siebie. Po chwili Lavi zrównał się ze mną i wspólnie weszliśmy ponownie do szkoły.<p>

W połowie drogi do klasy na moment coś mi się przypomniało. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem spod przymrużonych powiek na rudzielca. Ten przyglądał mi się zdziwiony moim nagłym zatrzymaniem.  
>- Ty, Lavi… Jaką mamy teraz lekcję? – zapytałem. Jego brwi ściągnęły się w zamyśleniu.<br>- Ty, Yuu… - zaczął podobnie swoją wypowiedź. – Historię z Mikkiem. – odpowiedział, na co zakląłem szpetnie. – Domyślam się o co chodzi… - zaczął. Uciszyłem go szybkim gestem.  
>- Nie widziałeś mnie tu! – warknąłem i odwróciłem się do niego plecami. Szybkim krokiem ponownie opuściłem budynek szkoły i ukryłem się w miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj palę. Usiadłem na trawie i westchnąłem cicho. To nie tak, że się boję tego całego Tykiego Mikka. To naprawdę nie tak… Tylko ta sytuacja sprzed kilkunastu minut… A jeden papieros nie wystarczy, trzeba jeszcze dwóch… ewentualnie siedmiu, by spojrzeć w oczy temu pedofilowi. Nauczyciel od siedmiu boleści, w głowie ma pustkę i jeszcze mniej, a stara się nam coś wbić do tych łepetyn. Ale się nie da! Masz dupne podejście do przedmiotu, złociutki, a my mamy takie same podejście do ciebie. Wiem od ciebie więcej, ale milczę na lekcjach, by cię nie zawstydzać moim intelektem. Jestem zajebisty, umiem wszystko, a ty masz tylko spore kompetencje w macaniu uczniów bezbronnych, jak Moyashi. Wróć… Moyashi wcale nie jest bezbronny! I co w ogóle mnie ten idiota obchodzi, hę? Prychnąłem pod nosem i zapaliłem papierosa. Zajrzałem do paczki i zmrużyłem oczy. Zostały tylko cztery… Mało, ale da się jakoś przeżyć. Siedziałem tak i wpatrywałem się w fajki, kiedy do moich uszu dotarła cicha melodia. Ktoś sobie spacerował, gwiżdżąc „Don't worry, be happy". Ambitnie, kurna. Podniosłem się, uprzednio zaciągając papierosem i rozejrzałem po okolicy. Na chwilę zatrzymałem wzrok na białej czuprynie, która była źródłem tego irytującego dźwięku. Wydmuchnąłem całe powietrze i usiadłem, kryjąc się wśród krzaków i drzew.<br>- Czuję… papierosy. – usłyszałem. Zakląłem w myślach. – Fu, jak śmierdzi! – no to nie wąchaj, jak ci to przeszkadza… W kierunku mojej kryjówki zbliżały się czyjeś kroki. Tsk, nie czyjeś, tylko tego głupiego Moyashiego! Zaszeleściły krzaki i nagle tuż przede mną pojawił się nastolatek. Obrzuciłem go niezadowolonych spojrzeniem i przystawiłem fajkę do ust. Zrobił zszokowaną minę i wskazał palcem na trzymany przeze mnie papieros.  
>- Kanda! Ty palisz! – powiedział, a w jego głosie czaiło się niedowierzenie. Prychnąłem i pokręciłem głową z politowaniem.<br>- No patrzcie, Amerykę odkrył, Kolumb rąbany. – mruknąłem pod nosem i opuściłem głowę. Rozsiadłem się wygodnie i ignorując obecność albinosa – skupiłem na przyjemności.  
>- Ale to jest obrzydliwe! – krzyknął. – Niszczysz swoje zdrowie! – dodał. Usiadł naprzeciw mnie. Zerknąłem na niego. Miał zatroskany wyraz twarzy, jednakże w jego oczach nadal czaiła się złość z poprzedniej sytuacji.<br>- A co cię moje zdrowie obchodzi? – syknąłem i odpaliłem kolejnego papierosa. Walker aż się zapowietrzył.

- Który to już? – zapytał ostrożnie. Huh? Ale się ciekawski zrobił. Zignorowałem go. – Który? – powtórzył pytanie. Cholera, jeśli mu nie odpowiem, będzie mnie dręczył tak długo, aż nie uzyska odpowiedzi.  
>- Trzeci. – odpowiedziałem lustrując białowłosego wzrokiem. Jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta bezgłośnie otwierały i zamykały. Wyglądał jak ryba, którą nagle wyciągnięto ponad powierzchnię wody.<br>- Odpowiem przy okazji na twoje kolejne pytanie… Zostały mi jeszcze trzy. – dodałem. – Oh, i tak. Mam zamiar je wypalić. Teraz. W tym miejscu. I w tym momencie. – chłopak dopiero teraz zamknął usta. Przybliżył się do mnie, co niezbyt mi się spodobało. Naruszał przecież moją przestrzeń osobistą. Machnąłem ręką, by się odsunął. A kysz, ty maro nieczysta, diable w anielskiej skórze, ty pomiocie szatana! Chyba trochę się zagalopowałem… Nie, raczej nie. Lepsze to, niż krótkie „Spierdalaj". Moyashi cofnął się i uniósł zdezorientowany brew. Po chwili jednak zmrużył gniewnie oczy.  
>- Oddawaj. – Co mam mu niby oddać? Chyba nie cnotę? – Oddawaj papierosy. – sprostował. Od razu się poderwałem. O nie! Fajek ja mu nie oddam! Zasyczałem gniewnie, niczym kot, którego ktoś pociągnął za ogon i zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył. Pokręciłem głową i przycisnąłem paczkę z papierosami do piersi. Walker również się podniósł. Zrobił ku mnie jeden mały krok, na co zareagowałem kilkoma do tyłu. Kiedy na plecach poczułem wbijające się w skórę gałązki krzewów, poczułem się jak w pułapce. Albinos doskoczył do mnie i wyrwał fajki z dłoni. Zawarczałem gniewnie. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy to zrobił. Co za… Zabiję gnoja.<br>- Dawaj to! – wrzasnąłem. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. On tylko pokręcił głową.  
>- Nie, nie oddam. – powiedział spokojnie. Nosz… - Palenie jest złe. – dodał. Brzmiało to, jak pouczenie niesfornego dziecka. To jest be, zostaw, nie tykaj. Tsk… Nikt, ale to nikt, a szczególnie on nie będzie mi mówił co jest złe, a co nie!<br>- Ale na pewno lepsze, niż dawanie dupy nauczycielowi! – syknąłem. Cisza… Chłopak zamarł, a papierosy wypadły mu z dłoni. Co jest? Czyżbym go uraził? O żesz… Teraz przegiąłem… Totalnie przegiąłem i zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Nawet ja, Yuu Kanda, mam jakiś umiar. Jednak tym razem się zapomniałem i powiedziałem dużo za dużo. – Moya… - zacząłem, by się wytłumaczyć, jednak nie było mi to dane. Poczułem silne uderzenie w moją szczękę. Było ono tak mocne, aż na moment pociemniało mi przed oczami, a palce zaciskały się na trawie… Huh? Kiedy upadłem? Próbowałem przeanalizować zaistniałą sytuację, jednak niezbyt mi to wychodziło. Chłopak stał nade mną z zaciśniętymi pięściami i dyszał ciężko. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Przyznam, że był przerażający… Taki nieprzewidywalny… groźny. Bałem się, że znów mnie uderzy.  
>- Moyashi…? – szepnąłem. Chłopak potrząsnął głową i utkwił we mnie rozgoryczone spojrzenie.<br>- Ty naprawdę jesteś dupkiem! – wrzasnął. Obrócił się i zaczął wycofywać do szkoły. Paczka papierosów zachrzęściła pod jego stopami, a ja zostałem sam, rozcierając bolący podbródek. Po chwili poderwałem się i ruszyłem za nim. – Hej, czekaj!

Udało mi się go dogonić tuż przed budynkiem. Wahał się, czy wejść do środka, czy jeszcze pokręcić na zewnątrz. Lekcje nadal trwały.  
>- Moyashi, czekaj! – chwyciłem go za ramię. Cholera, to do mnie nie podobne, by się kimś tak przejmować. Sam wyraźnie wszystkim objaśniłem, że mnie ludzie i ich uczucia nie obchodzą. Jednak wiem, że się niektórych rzeczy nie mówi… Ale zagalopowałem się, więc chyba powinienem prze… ugh. Przeprosić. Straszne słowo, kompletnie nie pasujące do mnie.<br>- Prze – pra – szam. – wycedziłem. Chłopak uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia. Prychnął z pogardą i próbował wyrwać mi się z uścisku. – No wybacz, kurde. Zagalopowałem się, powiedziałem za dużo i to jeszcze totalną bzdurę. – powiedziałem szybko, ledwo co łapiąc powietrze. Nadal brak reakcji, która świadczyłaby o tym, że mi wybaczył. – Zapraszam cię na pizzę. Ja stawiam. – dodałem. Była to ostatnia deska ratunku… Walker przez moment patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie… po chwili jednak rozpromienił się.  
>- Zgoda. – rzucił krótko. Puściłem go, a on wszedł do szkoły. Odczekałem kilka minut i również zniknąłem w budynku.<p> 


	4. W pizzerni

**ALLEN**

Czasem żałowałem, że nie miałem przyjaciela, któremu mógłbym się zwierzyć. Nikt mnie tak naprawdę nie znał. Wszyscy latali koło mnie tylko dlatego, że byłem „popularny". Cholera. To słowo w ogóle nie powinno istnieć. Inną sprawą jest też to, że nigdy się specjalnie na nikogo nie otwierałem. Ale to wina charakteru, który najlepszy przyjaciel powinien zaakceptować. Pewnie jestem po prostu zbyt wymagający. No, ale cała ta sytuacja… dupek niszczy swoje zdrowie, a ja tylko chciałem mu pomóc. I co za to otrzymałem? Nóż w plecy (czy może w dupę?). Zdziwiło mnie, że chłopak się w ogóle przejął tym co zrobił, skoro zawsze wszystkim mówił, że ma ludzi w głębokim poważaniu. W dodatku przeprosił. On!  
>Jednak mimo wszystko nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem mu tak łatwo wybaczać. W końcu to Kanda. Nim się obejrzy znów skończę zraniony. No, ale cóż poradzić, kiedy się jest tak ufnym dzieckiem jak ja? Pozostało mi się tylko grzecznie wypinać…<br>- Allen! Allen! – zawołał jakiś rozentuzjazmowany głos. Boże, kogo znów licho niesie? Odwróciłem się w momencie, gdy ktoś na mnie skoczył i mocno mnie objął. Jedyne co zdążyłem zauważyć to czerwone włosy.  
>No tak. Lavi Bookman we własnej kolorowej osobie.<br>- Lavi! Puszczaj! – czemu ten idiota się mnie ostatnio tak uczepił? To chyba kumpel Kandy (jedyny), więc czego on chce ode mnie ? Spojrzałem na niego lekko podirytowany ale i zaciekawiony.  
>Zrobił naburmuszoną minę, ale jego zielone oczy błyszczały radośnie. Boże… co za wesoły człowiek…<br>- Ale Allen! Ja nie chcę….Zostań moim przyjacielem!  
>Że jak? Tak bezpośrednio? Dobra… Teraz trzeba się dowiedzieć czego ode mnie chce. Może Kanda go namówił, żeby mnie przekonał, że pizza to zła rzecz? W końcu czemu miałby wywiązać się z obietnicy? W końcu dla niego taka pizza to, jak dla mnie paczka zapałek. Czyli cholernie drogo. Dupek.<br>- O… O czym ty mówisz? Kanda by Ci nie wybaczył, gdybyś zaczął się ze mną kolegować.  
>Młody Bookman zaśmiał się i rozluźnił uścisk, wspierając się już tylko o moje ramię.<br>- Nie prawda! Yuu Cię lubi! Wiesz… - złapał się za serce i załkał smutnie - Mnie nigdy nie zaprosił na pizzę…  
>Spłonąłem czerwienią i spojrzałem zszokowany na chłopaka. Język zaczął mi się plątać.<br>- Ja… tego nooo…. To wszystko wina tego idioty.  
>Lavi złapał się za brzuch i zaczął się śmiać.<br>- Haha! Właśnie… haha… dokładnie powtórzyłeś... haha… jego słowa!  
>Rzuciłem torbę na ziemię i omal nie wybuchłem. A więc ten dupek znów zwala winę na innych! No tego można było się spodziewać. Cholerny dupek z seksowną mordą. Mam go dość. Teraz to ma się postarać żebym mu wybaczył. Droga restauracja z dobrym jedzeniem, świeczkami i muzyką! I mamy pojechać do niej limuzyną! Taką czarną i długą. Jak na filmach. A potem jeszcze mają podać deser. Lody! Tak! Mają podać wielki kufel lodów czekoladowych! Inaczej mu nie wybaczę…<br>A. I tak, trzeba jakoś zrobić na złość Kandzie…  
>Wyciągnąłem dłoń w kierunku czerwonowłosego. Ten natychmiast ją złapał i uścisnął.<br>- Lavi! Chętnie zostanę twoim przyjacielem! –zawołałem radośnie, na co młody Bookman uścisnął mnie. No co za człowiek… Mimo wszystko chyba nie da się go nie lubić - Zjemy razem śniadanie na dachu?  
>Chłopak skinął głową i podreptał za mną, nucąc jakąś piosenkę. Wesołą piosenkę. Nawet mi się humor dzięki niemu poprawił. Usiedliśmy przy siatce i wyciągnęliśmy jedzenie. Postanowiłem poskarżyć się na długowłosego Azjatę.<br>- Wiesz…Twój przyjaciel bywa naprawdę denerwujący.  
>Lavi nie odezwał się, tylko spoglądał na mnie z lekkim rozbawieniem i błyskiem w oku. Chyba wolałem nie wiedzieć o czym on myśli i co planuje.<br>- Jest wrednym dupkiem. I w dodatku pali. Nie przeszkadza Ci, że pali? – kontynuowałem nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Niszczy sobie zdrowie, idiota. Powinieneś coś z tym zrobić. Poza tym nikt go nie będzie chciał, jak będzie miał żółte zęby i łysą głowę… I będzie cały czas kasłał i śmierdział tytoniem.  
>Nie spoglądałem już nawet na siedzącego obok mnie chłopaka. Zagalopowałem się i nic mnie teraz by nie powstrzymało.<br>- W dodatku! Jak on się zachowuje! Myśli tylko o sobie… Cholerny egoista. Myśli, że jak jest przystojny to wszystko mu wolno. A wczoraj… Obraził mnie i myślał, że mu od razu wybaczę! Nie moja wina, że od razu wybaczyłem temu dupkowi! Mam nadzieję, że chociaż pizza będzie dobra.  
>Przerwałem swój monolog i chwyciłem butelkę wody. Wypiłem kilka łyków i spojrzałem na towarzysza. Chłopak zasłaniał ręką usta i cały się trząsł. Próbował się nie roześmiać. Jednak nie udało mu się to i chwile później turlał się, śmiejąc w niebo głosy.<br>To było wredne, ale nie potrafiłem się nie uśmiechnąć widząc jego poczynania. Kompletne przeciwieństwo Kandy.  
>- Wy naprawdę… uwielbiacie na siebie narzekać.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KANDA<strong>

Przemknąłem przez korytarz niczym strzała, zostawiając za sobą tylko zdezorientowanych uczniów. Biegłem przed siebie tak szybko, jak tylko mi na to pozwoliły nogi. Muszę dostać się na dach. I to jak najszybciej. Im szybciej z niego skoczę, tym lepiej dla mnie. Zabiję się, po prostu zabiję. Moje życie nie ma sensu! Straciło go, jakieś pięć minut temu. Skierowałem się na schody na dach i zacząłem przeskakiwać co drugi schodek, nawet nie patrząc pod nogi. Jak się wypieprzę, to trudno… Są szanse, że skręcę kark i będzie po problemie. Nie będę musiał skakać. Kiedy dotarłem na górę, otaksowałem przymknięte drzwi lodowatym spojrzeniem. Kopnąłem w nie z całej siły tak, że o mały włos nie wypadły z zawiasów. Ale na pewno zrobiły nie małą dziurę w ścianie. Wkroczyłem na dach i zmrużyłem oczy. Pod siatką siedzieli roześmiani Bookman i Walker w najlepsze zajadając śniadanie. Kiedy drzwi huknęły, oboje odwrócili głowy w moją stronę. Rudowłosy krzyknął przerażony i przylgnął do siedzącego obok chłopaka. Tsk, żałosne.  
>- Aaa! Tytan typu Kanda zniszczył bramę! – wydarł się potrząsając zdezorientowanym albinosem.<br>- Lavi, cholera! Puść mnie! – zawył, próbując wysupłać się z uścisku Bookmana. Ten więc go posłusznie puścił i skierował wzrok na mnie.  
>- Ano, Yuu… Nie przyszedłeś tu, by porzucać w nas książkami, prawda? – zapytał ostrożnie. Prychnąłem tylko, jednak nie raczyłem odpowiedzieć na tak idiotyczne pytanie. Podszedłem bez słowa do siatki i zacisnąłem na niej palce. Potrząsnąłem nią. Wytrzymała to ona nie jest… Jak będę się na nią wspinał, może się wygiąć, przerwać, albo nie wiadomo co jeszcze… Albo wytrzyma mój ciężar. Hm… Trzeba sprawdzić.<br>- Rozumiem, że nie. A więc co tu robisz? – no tak, takiego pytania mogłem się spodziewać. Odwróciłem się do zielonookiego i spojrzałem na niego zrozpaczony. Przynajmniej tak się czułem, jednak moje spojrzenie nadal pozostało chłodne.  
>- Przyszedłem się zabić. – powiedziałem beznamiętnie i znów stanąłem przodem do siatki. No dobra, a więc można się wspinać.<p>

- Hej, wróć! CO?! Yuu! Jakie, kurna, zabić?! EJ! Nie wspinaj się na to! KANDA, KURNA! KANDAAA! – poczułem, jak ktoś szarpie mnie za koszulę. Westchnąłem cicho i zeskoczyłem z siatki.  
>- Czego chcesz, głupi króliku? – syknąłem. Rudowłosy zaś odetchnął z ulgą. Przez chwilę wahał się i rozmyślał, co by tu powiedzieć. Zaś ja utkwiłem spojrzenie w zesztywniałym Moyashim. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął od chwili, gdy się tu pojawiłem. Wpatrywał się w naszą dwójkę tępo, próbując ogarnąć co się tu dzieje.<br>- Czego ja chcę?! – krzyknął Bookman. Oderwałem wzrok od Walkera i utkwiłem go w rudzielcu. – To TY się tłumacz ze swoich zamiarów! Wbijasz tu, jakbyś nagle chciał nas zabić, cholera wie za co, a spytany o plany, odpowiadasz grobowym tonem, że przyszedłeś popełnić samobójstwo. Co jest? Papierosy ci się skończyły, a spotkałeś Crossa na korytarzu? – kiedy słowa te padły z ust Lavi'ego, siedzący pod siatką albinos drgnął i jakby bardzie skupił się na krzykach zielonookiego. - Wiem dobrze, że próbuje obmacać twoją dupę, a zawsze wtedy jesteś strasznie nerwowy i dużo palisz… A gdy skończą ci się papierosy, masz straszne schizy, że aż człowiek ma ochotę zamknąć cię u Tworków… Ale jeszcze nigdy nie chciałeś skoczyć i się zabić! – już skończył? Bo tak jakby w połowie zaczął pieprzyć bez sensu… Ale udało mi się przebrnąć do końca i wysłuchać cały jego monolog.  
>- Oh, zamknij się, głupi króliku! Nawet nie masz pojęcia co mnie spotkało! To jeszcze gorsze, niż ten pedofil Cross! I gorsze, niż lekcja z Mikkiem! – odpowiedziałem mu. Bookman uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia, a w jego oczach czaiło się pytanie „Że co proszę? Jest coś jeszcze gorszego?". – Nie mogę poprawić tej czwórki z fizyki! – krzyknąłem, a w moim głosie dało się usłyszeć nutki żalu i rozgoryczenia. Na moment zapadła cisza, a Lavi z Walkerem wymienili skonsternowane spojrzenia. Po chwili oboje wybuchli gromkim śmiechem, a mnie się jakoś dziwnie ode chciało umierać. To ICH powinienem zabić.<br>- Tsk. – prychnąłem tylko i wyminąłem tarzającą się po ziemi dwójkę idiotów. Skierowałem się do rozwalonych drzwi i już miałem za nimi zniknąć, kiedy coś mi się przypomniało.  
>- Moyashi! Dzisiaj, przed szkołą o osiemnastej! Muszę się w końcu wywiązać z obietnicy! – krzyknąłem i zbiegłem po schodach.<p>

Stałem oparty o murek i rozglądałem się po ulicy. Tego białowłosego głupka nigdzie nie było widać. Spóźnia się, cholera jedna. Przyznam, że sam prawie zapomniałem o tym spotkaniu… Nawet nie patrząc co ubieram, wyleciałem z domu i przybiegłem tutaj, układając w myślach jakąś wymówkę usprawiedliwiającą moje spóźnienie. A co się okazuje? Że to on chyba nie ma zegarka w domu. I że jestem ubrany w czarną koszulę i równie czarne, na dodatek obcisłe spodnie. No żeby to… cholera. Mamy środek maja, słońce przygrzewa niemiłosiernie, a jak ten debil stoję ubrany cały na czarno. I jeszcze w rozpuszczonych włosach! Gorąco jak w piekle, kurna. Westchnąłem cicho i rozpiąłem dwa górne guziczki mojej koszuli, na co mijające mnie dziewczyny zareagowały cichym piskiem. Tsk, żałosne. Zdjąłem z nadgarstka gumkę, z którą się nigdy nie rozstaję i związałem włosy w wysokiego kucyka. Kilka kosmyków opadło mi na policzki, łaskocząc nieprzyjemnie. Kij z tym. Nie ma czasu na poprawianie fryzury. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Dziewięć po szóstej. Jeszcze dwie minuty i sobie stąd pójdę. Pieprzony Moyashi, nadal go nie ma. Jak tylko dowiem się, kiedy ma urodziny – kupię mu zegarek. Jakiś najtańszy z bazaru. Z Hello Kitty. Kiedy tak rozmyślałem nad idealną zemstą nad tym spóźnialskim kiełkiem, usłyszałem po swojej prawej czyjeś szybkie kroki i ciężkie dyszenie. Mimowolnie spojrzałem w tamtą stronę, a moim oczom ukazał się albinos. Ubrany był w ciemnoszare sztruksy i luźną bluzkę na ramkach w jaśniejszym odcieniu szarego. Hm… Pasuje mu do oczu. A tfu, Kanda! Co ty żeś przed chwilą pomyślał? Skarciłem się w myślach, a Moyashi zatrzymał przede mną. Chwilę stał, próbując złapać oddech, a kiedy tylko udało mu się to zrobić – uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
>- Kanda! A więc przyszedłeś! – zakrzyknął. Uniosłem brew w geście niezrozumienia, a chłopak zaśmiał się zakłopotany i podrapał w kark.<br>- I to o czasie. – syknąłem. – Spóźniłeś się dziesięć minut. – dodałem, na co on znów się zaśmiał. Tsk, jakie to wkurzające. Co on? Zawstydzona nastolatka? Zaczynam wątpić w jego domniemaną męskość między nogami.  
>- Wybacz, wybacz… Ale szedłem okrężną drogą. – Że co proszę? Po chuja szedłeś okrężną drogą?<br>- Nie klnij, proszę. – huh? Nawet nie zauważyłem, że wypowiedziałem swoje myśli. – Wiesz… Tak jakby myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz… Więc sobie poszedłem na mały spacer. – aha. Jesteś głupi, wiesz?  
>- Nie po to bym cię „zapraszał", bym potem cię wystawiał do wiatru. – syknąłem. – Dzięki, że we mnie wierzysz, Moyashi. – dodałem, a mój głos wręcz ociekał ironią. Chłopak skrzywił się nieznacznie. No co? Sam się prosił o taką odpowiedź.<br>- Allen jestem, Ba-Kanda. Czy nigdy się nie nauczysz…? A może to imię jest dla ciebie za trudne do zapamiętania? – warknął, a ja uśmiechnąłem się wrednie. Jednakże postanowiłem przemilczeć tą jawną prowokację. Oderwałem się od murku i ruszyłem w znanym tylko sobie kierunku. Szarooki potruchtał za mną.  
>- Wiesz, że czwórka to nie taka zła ocena? – zaczął pomału, kiedy cisza między nami i to napięcie stały się tak gęste, że można byłoby je ciąć piłą łańcuchową. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on tylko uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – No bo wiesz… Fizyka to naprawdę ciężki przedmiot. Kiedy mi się udaje dostać z niego tróję na szynach, to cieszę się jak małe dziecko z lizaka. – wyjaśnił mi jakby od niechcenia. Uniosłem brew. To on nie wie…?<br>- Moyashi… - zacząłem ostrożnie. Takie nagłe uświadomienie chłopaka może być trochę bolesne dla niego. Spojrzał na mnie pytająco. – Wiesz, że wszystkie sprawdziany z fizyki i odpowiedzi do nich są w Internecie? – zapytałem go. Chłopak przystanął na moment.  
>- CO?! – wydarł się. Kilku przechodniów spojrzało się na nas dziwnie. – Jak to w Internecie?! – dodał trochę ciszej i podbiegł do mnie. – Nie, nie… Inaczej. Skąd ty to wiesz?<br>- No bo sam z nich korzystam! Dlatego od pierwszej klasy mam same piątki z tego przedmiotu. – prychnąłem. Walker wytrzeszczył oczy. – Co? Zdziwko chapnęło?  
>- Więc dlaczego dostałeś z tego czwórkę? – zapytał. Ugh, mogłem się tego spodziewać… Jednak nie wyjawię mu tak głupiego powodu.<br>- Bo tak. – syknąłem i przyspieszyłem kroku. Kiedy znów obok mnie pojawiła się biała czupryna, wiedziałem, że zaraz zacznie się piekło.  
>- Dlaczego? – ponowił pytanie, a ja zacisnąłem wargi w wąską linię. Mruknąłem pod nosem odpowiedź. – Huh? Nie słyszałem! – powiedział urażony.<br>- Bo mi się pod koniec ściągi popieprzyły i złą odpowiedź wpisałem! – wybuchnąłem i utkwiłem w Moyashim mordercze spojrzenie. Do pizzerni doszliśmy milcząc.

Kiedy weszliśmy do środka lokalu, z ust białowłosego wydobyło się ciche i pełne podziwu „łał". Rozejrzałem się po Sali i wzruszyłem ramionami, nie rozumiejąc co w tym takiego niesamowitego. Była to mała pizzernia o jakże fascynującej nazwie „Smocze oko". Kiedy się wchodziło do środka, na ścianie naprzeciw widniała wyrwa, a w niej lśniło ogromne żółte ślepie i nozdrze domniemanego gada, co „krył się w ścianach budynku". Ściany były ceglane, jednakże zadbane i nadające pomieszczeniu wyglądu jakiejś przydrożnej knajpy z okresu, kiedy to się w blaszanych zbrojach na koniach jeździło. Gdzieniegdzie stały drewniane kolumny, których zadaniem było podtrzymanie również drewnianego stropu. Ogromne drewniane stoły i toporne krzesła, a nad każdym stołem miedziany żyrandol-świecznik w kształcie skrzydlatego jaszczura również wyglądały na stare. Za ladą, gdzie składało się zamówienie i można było wypić drinka, stał ogromny ceglany piec, z którego aktualnie jakiś mężczyzna wyjmował pizzę. Lubiłem to miejsce. Było ciemne i tajemnicze. Kiedy po raz pierwszy tutaj trafiłem, również byłem nim zachwycony. Jednakże z wizyty na wizytę, to wszystko stawało się dla mnie takie zwykłe…  
>- Możemy tu tak nie stać? – mruknąłem i szturchnąłem go w stronę najdalszego stolika. Po drodze zgarnąłem dwa menu. Kiedy zasiedliśmy, podałem jedno Moyashiemu. Drugie zaś otworzyłem na stronie z naleśnikami. Ah, tak. To jest powód, dla którego uwielbiam tak to miejsce. Pachnie pizzą, a serwują naprawdę rewelacyjne naleśniki. Po chwili zastanowienia wybrałem jednak to co zawsze. Naleśnik z dżemem brzoskwiniowym i polewą czekoladową. Spojrzałem na Allena.<br>- Zastanowiłeś się już? – spytałem. Podniósł głowę znad menu i spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.  
>- Tak. Poproszę dużą pizzę z sosem pomidorowym, szynką, ananasem i podwójnym serem gouda. I do tego sos czosnkowy. – wyrecytował wszystkie składniki, jakby mnie one obchodziły. – Pizza Hawajska, numerek czternasty. – dodał, by ułatwić mi zamawianie. – A ty co zamówiłeś? – zapytał, kiedy wstawałem od stołu i zabieram oba menu.<br>- Zobaczysz. – mruknąłem i poszedłem złożyć zamówienie.

Siedziałem i wpatrywałem się znużonym spojrzeniem to w stronę kuchni, to w narzekającego na brak jedzenia Walkera. Zaczęło się niewinnie, jednak po kilku minutach jojczenie, że jest głodny nie ustawało.  
>- Oh, zamknij się! Głupi i niecierpliwy Moyashi. – warknąłem i podparłem się ręką. Chłopak nadął policzki, a w jego oczach zalśniło oburzenie.<br>- Mam na imię Allen! – powiedział, jeszcze bardziej się dąsając. – Czy uda ci się kiedykolwiek do mnie tak powiedzieć? – zapytał z nutką nadziei w głosie.  
>- Taa. W bardzo odległej przyszłości. – mruknąłem i spojrzałem na zmierzającą ku nam kelnerkę. – Patrz, twoje jedzenie idzie… Zresztą moje też. – zmieniłem szybko temat. Chłopak od razu rozpromienił się. Kiedy otrzymaliśmy nasze posiłki i podziękowaliśmy, kelnerka zostawiła nas samych.<br>- Naleśnik? Kanda, czy ty normalny jesteś? – zapytał i utkwił spojrzenie w dwóch roladkach, z których wypływał słodki drzem, a na ich wierzchu lśniła ciepła polewa czekoladowa. Nie rozumiem, co jest w nich złego… Są przecież genialne!  
>- I pyta ten, który sam jeden ma zamiar zjeść pizzę, którą zamawiają rodziny z dwójką dzieci? – zapytałem sarkastycznie i już miałem sięgnąć rękoma po jeden z naleśniczków, kiedy coś sobie przypomniałem. Naprzeciwko mnie siedzi Moyashi, który postrzega mnie, jako osobę idealną. Dupka, bo dupka, ale kogoś, kto jest wszystkich ideałem. Prychnąłem, zrobiłem dziwny manewr dłońmi i chwyciłem sztućce. Przez chwilę jedliśmy w ciszy, jednakże albinos, jak się okazało, należy do niezwykle gadatliwych osób.<br>- Nee, Kanda. A może jednak powiedziałbyś do mnie po imieniu? Tak jakoś milej będzie. – spiorunowałem go wzrokiem i włożyłem kolejny kawałek naleśnika do ust.  
>- Nie. – mruknąłem chłodno, kiedy tylko przełknąłem. Chłopak bąknął coś pod nosem i skupił przez chwilę na pizzy.<br>- No ale, Yuu… - zakwilił, a mną wstrząsnęło. Wydałem z siebie ciche, aczkolwiek groźne warknięcie.  
>- Udław się tą pizzą, Moyashi. – wycedziłem przez zęby. Między nami zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, przerywana tylko przez stukot sztućców.<br>- A może Walker? – zapytał znowu. Jezu! Niech mnie w trzystu trzymają, bo dwóch to za mało. Zaraz mu czymś przywalę.  
>- A może frytki do tego? – odpowiedziałem nie odrywając wzroku od mojego talerza.<br>- A kupiłbyś mi? – zabijcie mnie, błagam… Jego inteligencja jest równa inteligencji średniego gotowanego ziemniaka. Westchnąłem cicho i pokiwałem głową z politowaniem. Już więcej nie zadawał jakichkolwiek pytań. Kiedy zjedliśmy, zapłaciłem za nasze posiłki i wyszliśmy z lokalu. Przeszliśmy się kawałek razem, a kiedy mieliśmy rozejść się każdy w swoją stronę – na głowy spadły nam pierwsze krople deszczu.


End file.
